1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to front and rear view vehicular cameras and more particularly pertains to a new vehicular camera system with plural perspectives for providing a plurality of vehicle mounted cameras for safety and monitoring purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of front and rear view vehicular cameras is known in the prior art. More specifically, front and rear view vehicular cameras heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art front and rear view vehicular cameras include U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,591; U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,835; U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,321; U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,200; U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,695; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,804.
In these respects, the vehicular camera system with plural perspectives according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for providing a plurality of vehicle mounted cameras for safety and monitoring purposes.